


Here For You

by Supernaturalsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Friendship, Other, james is a idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalsanvers/pseuds/Supernaturalsanvers
Summary: After James breaks up with Lena, the last person she expects is there to help her through it.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really written a whole lot in awhile. I saw a prompt on pinterest and this idea just flowed out of me. I hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are my own.

The lie had fallen out far too easily for Lena Luther’s liking. Kara Danvers was the last person in the world she had ever wanted to lie too. She had been the only person who hadn’t automatically assumed that Lena was just like the rest of her family. She was Lena’s first true friend and the only one to see past the high walls she had built around herself to keep everyone at an arm's length. Yet at the same time she knew there wasn’t anyway around the tiny white lie. Kara would have dropped everything to be there for Lena, because she was one of the purest beings left in the world. If Kara knew that James had just shattered her heart into a thousand pieces, she’d have canceled movie night and probably thrown him out a window. Lena wasn’t prepared to be the one to come between their friendship, so instead she had pretended that she had a big last minute meeting in the morning she had to prepare for. 

 

Lena closed her eyes in an attempt to prevent the tears she’d been holding in since the night before from falling. She breathed in deeply trying to use the various different breathing exercises she had learned as a child. For the millionth time that day, Lena thought about how she’d have been better off if her father had let her go into foster care. The Luther family had scarred her in ways she didn’t think could ever be fixed. She had ruined yet another relationship. She had pushed yet more good friends out of her life. Lena hated that she could never be happy. She could never seem to let anyone in. 

 

It didn’t even occur to her that perhaps maybe James was in the wrong this time. She had put too much pressure on their relationship. She had spoiled him too much when it was supposed to be the other way around. She hadn’t let him be the man of the relationship and that was why she blamed herself for pushing him away. 

 

”Would you like me to send for any dinner before I go, Ms. Luther?”

 

Lena jumped a little as she hadn’t heard her assistant Jess enter the room. She slowly shook her head. Lena knew how lost in life she would be without Jess. She quickly decided her assistant needed a raise for everything she put up with. She was constantly making sure that Lena ate something or went home to get any sleep during their busy periods. Jess was probably the only reason that Lena was still alive on some days. 

 

“No, I’ll only be here a bit longer,” Lena replied.

 

Of course while that was the truth, but she had left out the bottle of scotch that was to be her liquid dinner when she got back to her penthouse apartment. Her assistant was the best around and she knew when to pick her battles. Lena appreciated when rather then staying to make sure Lena left on time, Jess bid her goodnight and headed home. 

 

Lena turned back to the page she had been staring at for the last hour. She knew that she didn’t have anything absolutely pressing until the following day as she had made sure to get everything important done the day before so she would make it to game night. She hadn’t expected the massive fight between James and herself that morning. She had expected to be alone again. Canceling game night for a fake meeting hadn’t been on her agenda. Perhaps that had been her problem. She had planned for happiness when she should have been prepared for heart ache. She pushed the contracts to the side more angry at her unfocus then her work. Normallys he was so good at blocking at the world and drowning herself in work, but for some reason it just wasn’t cutting it tonight. 

 

Having decided to call it a night, Lena rose to her feet and began to pack up for the night. It was the only reason she even  noticed her office door opening again. She expected to find Jess coming back in with some kind of food. Her assistant constantly ignored Lena when she was told she could home, but that wasn’t the case tonight. Instead of Jess, Lena found herself staring at Alex Danvers. She hadn’t expected for the older Danvers to ever willingly enter her office unless it had to do with her sister. Her eyes widened as she realized that something might have happened to her best friend.

 

“Is Kara okay?” Lena asked, clearly concerned.

 

“Kara’s just fine. She’s probably just got to her apartment for game night actually.”

 

Lena sighed with relief as she slid her coat on. She was glad that nothing had happened to her best friend. She didn’t know if she could have dealt with losing her as well. Lena was positive she would have just fallen apart if that were the case. Except if it wasn’t about Kara then she had no idea why Alex was standing in her office. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at game night then?” Lena asked. 

 

“You were invited too,” Alex pointed out.

 

“Something came up. I’ve already let Kara know,” Lena sighed.

 

She didn’t dare to go into further detail. She would have thought that Kara would have taken care of that for her had Alex asked her for the details. She had kept the lie short and sweet in a text as she couldn’t bare the thought of lying to her best friend over the phone. She had less of a problem lying to Alex, but the whole situation still left a bad taste in her mouth from earlier. She just kept proving to herself how Luther like she really was.

 

“I know. Kara told me,” Alex said and quietly studied her for a moment.

 

Lena wasn’t entirely sure what Alex had meant by that, but she was positive the older Danvers sister knew more than she was letting on. Lena stared back at Alex, almost willing the other women to speak. She would have been content with the silent stare down as well. She had not kept her place as CEO because she was afraid of a battle of wills. She had stared down more power hungry investors then she cared to admit.

 

“I overheard James and Winn talking this morning and thought you might need a friend,” Alex finally explained, but quickly added, “Don’t worry Kara doesn’t know. She’d have been here hours ago if she had.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened a bit. She was not surprised that James had gone to Winn after their break up, but she was by the fact that Alex had come to check in on her. She was the newest addition to the group and for awhile it had only been because Kara wanted her there. She didn’t have any actual loyalties to anyone apart from Kara. She might have ignored the suspicious glances from the group, but she knew they hadn’t been very trusting of her in the beginning. Rather then reply to what Alex had said, Lena placed her bag back on her desk and went to pour herself a glass of scotch. She poured two glasses and silently handed one to Alex before she sat down on the couch. Alex followed her and sat beside her. For a moment they just sipped there scotch in silence.

 

“Why are you here, Alex? Shouldn’t you be comforting James?”

 

Alex snorted, “I think his ego will be fine.”

 

Upon seeing Lena’s look of surprise, Alex quickly added, “Look I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.”

 

Now it was Lena’s turn to chuckle. Until Kara, she had always been alone. Metaphorically anyway. She could be surrounded by a boardroom of people all day and yet still feel like she was all by herself. She hadn’t ever had anyone she could truly trust or rely on.

 

“I’m sure James would beg to differ with that. Apparently I’m meant to stay that way forever.”

 

“James is an ass. He couldn’t take the fact that you held more power in that relationship then he did. Quite frankly I was waiting for you to put him in his place. Lord knows Kara will never do it and he treats her even worse.”

 

Lena was surprised by how little Alex thought of him. She hadn’t spoken an untrue word. In the beginning she had found him to be a bit egocentric and unwilling to be less than anyone else. She wasn’t even fully sure why she had started seeing him or thought she could possibly ever fall for him. It couldn’t have been because Kara had pointed out their chemistry one time. That would have been pretty silly to base an entire relationship on. 

 

“You know it’s true,” Alex added when Lena hadn’t said anything, “You are extremely intelligent Lena. I hope you realize that he was not the guy for you.”

 

With a sigh Lena nodded. She probably always knew that he wasn’t the right one for her, but she had grown so tired of waiting for the right one. Maybe she just wanted something easy. It wasn’t like guys were lining up around the block for her. She not only had the fact she was a luther going against her, but she was a powerful CEO and had earned her own fortune apart from what she inherited. 

 

“Don’t give up Lena. I thought I would never find anyone, but then Maggie came around and made me realize that love was out there for me.”

 

Lena was about to remind Alex that Maggie was not a very good example as they weren’t even together anymore, but Alex silence her with a look.

 

“Fine bad example. I didn’t think I would ever get over that, but I did. I believe that I’ll find the right one and that means the right one is out there for you too.”

 

“That might be the most positive and mushy pep talk I’ve ever received. Usually I get that kind of talk from your sister.”

 

Alex shrugged, “Yeah don’t get used to it. Now come on we’re going to game night. You can be my plus one and we’ll make James realize what an idiot he really is.”

 

Lena almost said no, but between Alex’s kind words and the look of determination on the agent’s face she knew it wasn’t possible. So she draine the last of her drink and set the glass on the table to be dealt with tomorrow. The day was turning around from terrible to good and all thanks to a Danvers.

 

“Thanks for making sure I wasn’t lonely, Danvers.”

 

“Anytime little Luther.”


End file.
